


Forever Your Friend

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Baby Days [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Aunt Makoto, Babies, Best Friends, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Kino Makoto Is A Precious Cinnamon Roll, MakoAmi friendship, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Newborn Children, Nothing Smut to Do, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: Some friendships last only a short time, especially as people grow older. But for Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino, that couldn't be more untrue, as they've made it through it all together: Boys, first dates, dances, college, and now, a baby. An appreciation gift-fic to my great friend on here and FFN in the SM fandom, walkingspring. One-shot, lots of fluffiness.





	Forever Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkingspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/gifts).

"I _knew _from the start that you and Zoi would be having a girl," Makoto chuckled to Ami as the two friends made their way through the busy city streets, her holding multiple bags filled with baby supplies in her hands, with some on her shoulders and arms. Ami smiled as she took another glance at her best friend with a smile, cradling her growing belly with love.

"I've heard that probably a million times from you this month," Ami playfully joked. "And I'm not even due for another week!"

"Well, I still won the bet," Makoto excused. "And I'm gonna be the best auntie to her! Usagi, Rei, and Minako were never any competition compared to me anyways."

"I love them all, but you're kinda right," Ami pointed out. "But I'm sure they'll still love her too, but nowhere near as much as you will."

Just before the two women could say anything more to one another, they heard Ami's phone ring, it being a call from her mother.

"Who's calling you?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, it's my mom! I totally forgot that it was scheduled for us to hang out together today at her home." Ami said.

"Ami, it's fine!" Makoto told her. "You're totally allowed to spend time with your mom, after all, Mother's Day is tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mako," Ami grinned, beginning to walk faster and over to a bus stop. "In case you don't mind, bring all the stuff we got back to my house!" she yelled once she'd reached the bus stop, Makoto still multiple feet away from her, but still able to hear her best friend's order.

"Got it!" the brunette winked. "See you soon!"

"You too!" Ami responded.

* * *

Once she'd reached her mother's house, Ami gently knocked on the door, hearing the footsteps of her mom that seemed to be coming from upstairs.

Ami didn't mind waiting a couple minutes for her mother to answer the door, after all, her days had been so cramped with things to do, so getting just a couple minutes of 'her' time was vital, especially with her welcoming a baby in just over a week. She looked around the beautiful gardens in the neighborhood with a smile, closing her eyes and just breathing in the air. It was the perfect peacefulness.

Until she felt a kick in her stomach from her daughter. Wincing at the pain and taking a sharper breath than she had during previous kicks, Ami clutched her stomach and squinted, leaning onto the door so she wouldn't fall. With the nausea and dizziness along with heartburn added to the mix of pain and crying every other minute, Ami honestly couldn't wait for her baby to be born.

She felt her mother open up the door, causing her to fall unknowingly, but thankfully, Saeko had caught her daughter before she could touch the ground.

"My goodness! Are you okay, Ami?" Saeko asked, helping to get her pregnant daughter back on her feet.

"Fine, Mom," Ami assured. "It's just, the pains I've been feeling lately have been worse than usual, y'know? Is that a sign of anything?"

"Well, not exactly," Saeko informed, guiding Ami into the room and sitting down on the living room couch with her. "It's likely just your baby practicing her ninja skills." she joked. "Speaking of which, how are you and the little princess doing?"

"Fine!" Ami grinned as she adjusted herself into the couch, lifting up her shirt and rubbing her hands around her bare belly. "Zoisite and I are both still excited as ever."

"Well, that's certainly nice to hear!" Saeko nodded. "How are the girls doing?"

"Well, Minako's still running her karaoke bar, Rei hasn't been with us much due to her wedding planning and the Hino family's business, and Usagi's busy watching her own daughter." Ami explained. "So, I hung out with Auntie Mako today."

"_Auntie _Mako?" Saeko laughed. "She really is self-promoting herself," she shook her head. "But, she's always done that, ever since the two of you were little."

"True," Ami agreed, pulling her shirt back down. "She really is happy about the fact that I'm having my own child."

"Of course she would be," her mother said. "After all, best friends support one another through everything. And we've done the same for her, yet with taking her in after her parents' deaths and her struggles. In fact, I've always considered her like another daughter."

"Me too," Ami said as she reached for a cup of cold water, slurping it down in hopes of it slightly curing her heartburn. "Y'know, she really is more than the tough-nails bad chick people see her as."

"I do agree, but what are your reasons for that?" her mother asked.

"She's a great babysitter figure to little Ren, her food is the bomb, she can actually sing well, and is super genuine," Ami began. "If and when I have another kid one day at the same time as her, our kids are totally becoming best friends."

"You're indeed correct," Saeko proudly grinned. "Speaking of which, are she and Nephrite doing well?"

"Oh! They're doing great, he's starting to get his new planetarium built and her restaurant's been doing better than ever, so, they're fine!" she grinned. "Speaking of which, I have some leftover food that she gave me from her restaurant, if you'd like any." she said as she reached for her tote bag, pulling out a plastic bag and taking out a couple to-go boxes.

"Ooh! That does look good," Saeko hummed, feeling her mouth water when smelling what anyone in the city could recognize instantly: Makoto's signature stir-fry. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," Ami beamed. "Now, back on -" she began, stopping her words when she felt what was probably the worst pain she had ever felt stabbing in her stomach. Her hands moving from above her stomach to her sides, Ami bent over, breathing sharply and heavily.

"What's wrong?" she heard her mother ask.

"It hurts!" she whined, wincing at the jabbing kicks from her baby. Tears started to form in her eyes, her breaths becoming quicker and more stressed. She fell back against the couch and threw her head back, trying to breathe properly.

"Are you okay now?" Saeko questioned as she leaned towards Ami, stroking her arms gently.

"I think so, oh -" Ami paused again as she felt something pop and water flood out from in between her legs and onto the couch, soaking her pants and part of the couch. "I think I'm in labor."

"We better get you to the hospital," Saeko said, picking Ami up and slowly and carefully running to the unlocked door, pushing it open with her side. "You ready to be a mommy?"

* * *

Zoisite was at the hospital as soon as he received the call from the nurse, never leaving his wife's side.

And the next day, at 6:37 AM on a Sunday, their baby girl was brought into the world. And of course, by both of the new parents' choice, Saeko delivered her newborn granddaughter.

Handing the baby to Ami, the new mom placed her baby on her chest, in absolute awe of the tiny child she now held close to her chest.

"Hi, baby," Ami smiled, looking her daughter in the eyes. "I'm your mommy." Zoisite was leaning above her head, and she could feel his breaths on the back of her neck, but she seemed too enthralled with their newborn daughter to even notice.

"She's perfect," Zoisite breathed. "Look at her."

Ami turned her head and smiled at him, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek and then the lips before looking back at her baby. Placing her pinkie inside her newborn's tiny hands, Ami looked at her unnamed baby with a smile. "You're perfect," she whispered to her daughter. "I love you." Her baby grasped her finger inside her hands, bringing tears to the new mother's eyes.

"She looks like you," Ami commented to Zoisite, who grinned at his love's remarks. "With her brown hair and face shape, she's almost like a carbon copy of you."

"Well, she has _your _eyes," he smiled, Ami blushing ever-so-slightly. "So, I think she's a fair mix of both of us." he said as he got onto the hospital bed, leaning on his side to give Ami enough space for her to be comfortable.

The couple's interaction was then interrupted by one of the nurses, who alarmed then both about some friends wanting to visit. "Mr and Mrs. Kaioruna?" she asked. "You have a few friends here expecting to see you both, should I let them in?"

Ami, being herself, immediately knew who the nurse was referring to, a thankful smile appearing on her face. "Of course," she said. "Let them in."

The nurse opened the door and let all the girls in, them all wearing huge smiles. The nurse smiled and nodded at Ami and Zoisite one more time before closing the door, giving the couple and their friends some well-needed privacy.

"Can we see her?!" Usagi asked, struggling to hold back an excited squeal.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask," Ami smiled kindly at her friends, who all held their arms out with eagerness to meet their friend's new baby. "You first." she told the blonde, who, being a fellow mother, immediately moved her arms into the correct position to hold newborn babies in.

Usagi gasped as she took the tiny child in her arms, a wide grin coming onto her face not even a second later. "Aah, she's so cute!" Usagi exclaimed in a whisper-scream. "Congrats, you two. She's beautiful."

"Why, thank you!" Ami sweetly giggled, smiling and blushing at her friend's words. "And you're right. Asides from being smart, I think my other talent is making pretty babies."

"I think you'd be right," the girl with her signature hairstyle worn into buns smiled back, rocking their new baby back and forth. "Rei, you can go next." she said, handing the baby over to their raven-haired friend, who sat down in a nearby chair before taking the infant into her arms.

"Wow," Rei smiled with a chuckle as she studied the baby's face. "She _is _adorable. Congratulations, Ami, Zoi. You should be proud."

"What's her name?" Usagi asked.

Ami was a little puzzled for a minute and looked to her husband with a face of pure puzzlement, but then, after they had both shared an agreeing smile and nods, they immediately knew what her name would be.

"Hime," Ami answered. "Hime Kaioruna."

"A beautiful name indeed," Rei smiled. "For the most beautiful little baby."

Minako walked over to where Rei was sitting, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and chest before resting her head on her arm, looking at the baby as well. "Y'know, looking at her more, she really looks like you, Ami," Minako commented, moving and taking the baby out of Rei's hands so she could now hold the newborn, Rei gladly letting the blonde do so. "She definitely has Zoi's nose and hair color, but the rest is all you."

"Really?" Ami said, a little surprised at the blonde bombshell's words. "We've been debating all morning on who she looks like more, and still haven't had an agreement."

"Well, she looks like Zoisite a _little_," Minako began again, "But the rest is all you. She's quite pretty, guys. Rei's right, you very well should be proud."

"Thank you, Minako," Zoisite said as he got up and walked over to her, giving the blonde a quick hug before taking his baby girl back. "Anyone else want to hold her?" he asked.

Not even a half-second after his question was said, Makoto happily squealed from the back corner of the room, running over to him and sitting down on a cushioned bench to hold her. "Me, me, me, me, me!" she called out, grabbing her new honorary niece without hesitation and grinning widely.

"You know how to hold babies," Ami began to ask. "Right, Mako?"

"Yep," the brunette nodded, looking up from the baby to affirm that her best friend was correct. "After all, we were all there when Chibi was born, right?"

"Hi, beauty," Makoto cooed, gently moving part of the baby's blanket and stroking a finger over one of her little soft hands. The baby gripped her fingers, too, making her mother's best friend as well her godmother a little surprised at the baby's strength. "You've got quite the grip, don't you?" she asked.

"All babies have a firm grip," Ami's mother answered as she walked into the room, removing several IVs from her daughter's arm. "So that's right."

Hearing and seeing her mother besides her reminded Ami of something, as she'd forgotten once she'd gone into labor and was so occupied with, well... everything.

"Um, hey, guys," she started to speak. "Can you all give me a couple minutes alone with Makoto if you all don't mind? I want to talk to her for a minute."

The brunette completely gasped upon hearing her friend's question. "M-me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, you," Ami giggled. "Now, everyone, go." she shooed them all out of the room, them all not getting mad due to knowing two things: How much the new baby's birth meant to both Makoto and Ami, as well how tired the new mother was.

They were soon left alone with the exception of Ami's mother being in the room, but she just continued on with her business and didn't bother the two.

"Isn't she adorable?" Ami asked Makoto as she laid her daughter back onto her chest, looking at her face and studying it. "Now, I'm starting to realize that Mina was right, she really does look like me," the mother giggled. "I don't know how I saw some Zoisite in her."

"Me neither," Makoto joked, chuckling. "But she's _the _most precious thing ever, I think I'm jealous. Congrats, girl!"

"I know I've been telling people this all day, but aww, thank you!" Ami laughed and smiled again as she pulled her best friend down for a hug, making sure to keep her daughter balanced in the middle of her chest. "I may be biased, but she is seriously the cutest baby I've ever seen."

"I'm not biased, and I actually agree," Makoto smiled. "She _is _perfect."

"Glad to hear you think so," Ami smiled. "Y'know, isn't it amazing how far the two of us have come?"

"Yeah," Makoto nodded. "We've been through middle school, high school, college, boyfriends, breakups, achievements, and now... a baby," she choked out, beginning to cry.

"Mako, are you... _crying_?" Ami laughed with amusement, her best friend's face flushing with her embarrassment before she denied it.

"I'm not crying!" she excused. "There's just some onion ninjas attacking my eyeballs."

"Yeah, right," Ami scoffed, rolling her blue eyes at Makoto's excuse for her tears. "Even Rei, the toughest, most badass person in our friend group wouldn't deny it if she was crying."

"Meh, I guess you're right," Makoto half-agreed. "But seriously, I'm proud of you. You've been a fantastic scientist, finished college, got married and had a baby on Mother's Day, and all the while, keeping track of your friendships with the people you care about. Congratulations, you deserve everything good that's happened to you."

"And so do you," Ami smiled back. "I may not be a scientist forever, but there is one thing I _always_ willbe."

"And what's that, Ami?" Makoto asked her best friend, a curious smile on her face.

Ami's lips curled into a small smile before turning into a bigger one, her turning her head to look at her best friend. "I'll always be your best friend, girl. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope everyone enjoyed my first Sailor Moon one-shot, it was so much fun to write! Also, to clear things up, Usagi named her daughter Serenity with this being a no-powers AU, but her nicknames are Ren and Chibi/Chibi-Usa. Otherwise, I hope people enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you can, it would make me so happy! :) xx


End file.
